Hey Greaser Girl
by OrangutanGirl8
Summary: Ashley Sunshine Curtis's life was far from normal, and being the only girl in the gang didn't make things any easier. But what happens when she starts to fall for one of the guys?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It had been a few months since Johnny got jumped, and everybody had been on edge since. I wasn't allowed to walk by myself anymore, even during the day – Darry's orders. I can't say I blame him though. Even though I was 16 years old and Soda's twin sister, I was still the only girl in the group, making all the guys that much more protective of me. And the socs' willingness to jump and rape any greaser girl they could get their hands on didn't help matters much.

Lately, I had gotten into the habit of going to the DX after school. Pony and Johnny generally just went straight home after class got out, and TwoBit, when he did show up, liked to chat Kathy up real good. I could never really hear what he was saying to her, but based on the talk I heard going around the group, that was fine with me. That left me with one of two options: either walk home by myself, or hitch a ride with Steve to the DX. When I wasn't out with the guys, I was usually confined to the house, so I liked my freedom to last, and I couldn't walk home by myself anyway, so that left me with only one choice.

Darry wasn't too thrilled with the idea at first. He worried that I wouldn't get my homework done or that something would happen to me while the guys were busy working or something. But seeing as there weren't many other options, he made Soda promise to keep an extra close eye on me and told me that if my grades started slipping, I'd be coming straight home with Pony, no questions asked. I didn't bother to argue.

It was Friday, and I was sitting at the counter, scrambling to finish my homework before tonight. There was supposed to be a drag race going on just outside of town, and I was hoping that Darry would let me go with the boys if I got my work done in time.

"- isn't that right, Ash?"

I looked up at the boys in front of me in confusion. "Huh?"

Tim Sheppard grinned. "Always buried in your books aren't ya Curtis? You know, you'd have a better time with me than hanging around here with these bums all day." I scoffed and turned back to my math book.

"You wish Shepard. The only way I'd walk out of here with you is if you were in a casket."

"Ooo, kinky," Tim said, walking closer to my spot at the end of the counter. "I like a girl with a little spunk."

"Knock it off Tim" Soda said sternly, standing up from his stool. Tim stopped, flashing me another grin.

"No harm no foul, right baby?" I nodded, but I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"Yeah, sure Tim." Turning back to Soda, he laid some change on the table and grabbed his Coke off the counter.

"I'll see ya later Soda, say hi to Darry for me." Soda threw a weak smile at Shepard as he walked out the door. Halfway out, he turned back, looking in my direction. "You know doll, the offers still stands if you're interested."

"You know Darry'd kill you right?" a voice said from behind Soda. I turned and saw Steve leaning up against the door frame that leads to the garage. The slight smirk on Tim Shepard's face widened.

"Calm down Randle, just offering the lady a good time." He gave me one last look over before heading back out the door to his car.

"I always knew there was a reason I didn't like him," Soda said, sitting back down on his stool. Looking over at me, he asked, "and since when did Shepard start taking interest in you, huh? I shrugged, closing my book and sticking it in my bag.

"How should I know, I see him about as often as you do. Besides, I'm usually trying to keep Curly's greasy paws off me, not worrying about his hood brother."

"What do you mean trying to keep Curly's hands off you?" Soda asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I could see him flexing his hand on the counter, trying not to get too worked up. I just rolled my eyes at him.

Come on Soda, you know as well as I do that Curly's had a thing for me ever since Pony started hanging around with him. And since I'm usually with Pony and Johnny when I'm not with you, he's had the time to make his fair share of passes at me."

"What!" Soda stood up quickly, knocking the tool to the ground.

"Nothing like that!" I said quickly, trying to calm my twin down. "Sure he's tried to kiss me a few times but it's never been anything more than that." Soda eyed me for a second before letting out a loud exhale.

"And you're sure that's all he's done?"

"Positive", I said, trying my best to sound genuine. He looked back at Steve before finally settling back into his seat. I always pretty much understood why Soda was so protective of me: not only was I his twin sister, but I was his younger (only by a few minutes) twin sister, so he felt that he was solely responsible for my well-being. Don't get me wrong, I was always grateful for that, but sometimes I wish that I didn't have him hovering over me, analyzing everything that I was involved in.

I glanced up at Steve as he walked passed me. Steve was always good at telling when someone was lying, and I always wished that he wasn't so damn perceptive. Everyone always that that was one of my twin's best qualities, but the problem was that he talked too much. I've always found that the ones who can keep their mouths shut can lean a lot more about people. Unfortunately, Steve Randle was one of those people.

He gave me a quick suspicious look, but was soon replaced by a grin, shortly followed by him putting me in a headlock.

"Steve, get your greasy hands off me!" I screeched, desperately trying to pry his arm off me.

"Nah, I'm good", he grinned, taking one of his hands and ruffling my hair.

"Randle, stop!" Steve may not have really looked it, but he was pretty strong, and I knew that the only way I was going to get out of his grip was if I had some help. "Soda," I wined, still trying to free myself from Steve. "Help me." Soda sat there, a grin playing along his lips and a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmmm."

"Soda!" He laughed and stood up, walking over to us.

"Alright Steve, let 'er go. You don't want her to leave your car windows open or anything tonight." Steve let up, and I shoved him off me. I straightened my clothes and ran my fingers through my wavy brown hair, trying to make myself look presentable again.

"Now Soda, I wouldn't go and do a thing like that," I said, mock hurt flowing from my lips. I heard Steve scoff next to me. "Got something to say Randle?"

" I saw what you did to TwoBit the last time he tried messing with you Ash, and I wouldn't put it past 'ya to do something like that again." I tried to swat his arm, but he scooted out of the way just in time and may his way to the punch-out clock. Soda followed him, stopping by me and asking if I was ready to go. I was.

We all piled into Steve's car, with me in the backseat, despite my incessant shouting for shotgun. Apparently non-best friends don't get pick and choose where to sit. The entire ride home consisted of Steve and Soda talking about the races tonight, but I tuned them out. I couldn't stop thinking of the Shepard brothers. When had Tim started taking interest in me? Did it have something to do with Curly? I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I looked up to see Steve giving me a questioning look through his rearview mirror. I just shook my head and turned to stare out the window. Damn Steve Randle and his perceptiveness.

* * *

It was nearing seven o'clock and I was sitting across from Darry at the dining room table, trying to persuade him to let me go to the races with the guys.

"Please Darry" I asked, trying to put on the best puppy dog face I could muster. "It's not like I'll be there alone. Everyone else is going, and besides, I'll probably just be hanging out with Pony and Johnny all night. Please?"

"Well…"

"Oh come on Darry, let her go" Soda piped up from the living room. "I mean, how often does she really get to go out and do something like this?" Darry took one more look at Soda before focusing on me again.

Sighing, he said, "Fine. But weekend curfew still applies Ash. I want you home by one, got it?"

"Yessir", I said, saluting him, a smile spreading across my face.

"I mean it Ashley, not a minute later." I threw my arms around him before dashing into my room to get ready. Tonight was going to be great!

About forty-five minutes later, I walked out of my room in a knee-length black skirt and a white shirt, my wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail. I also had on some eyeliner, mascara, and heels. TwoBit turned from the TV and looked me over.

"It took you forty-five minutes for you to do THAT? What the hell were you doing in there kid?" I stuck my tongue out at him, plopping down onto the edge of the couch.

"None of you damned business TwoBit." Dally grinned over at me, but Darry frowned.

"Ashley Sun…" Darry warned, giving me a look.

"Oops, sorry Dare," I said apologetically, grinning back at Dallas. Darry never liked me swearing in front of him. He thought it ruined what little femininity I still had, although he knew he there was no way he could stop me. I was a greaser girl after all. Then a honk came from outside.

All the guys headed out to the cars now that Steve was here. I gave a Darry a quick kiss on the cheek before running after them. By the time I got out to the street, everyone had already pick who they were riding with, and I was left to drive in TwoBit's death trap truck with him and Dally. I climbed into the truck, closing the door behind me and immediately took off my shoes as TwoBit shifted the vehicle into gear.

"What the hell are you doing Curtis?" Dally asked, looking down at me. I smirked at him as I slipped off my knee-length skirt to reveal a much tighter, thigh-length skirt. Putting my shoes back on, I simply said:

"Changing."

"You know, Darry would kill ya if he knew you were going to the races looking like that,"  
Dally countered, turning to face me. I shrugged.

"What Darry doesn't know won't hurt him. 'Sides as long as I put it back on later – "

" – And I'm not sure how I feel about you wearing it either," he interrupted, glaring down at me.

"Relax Dallas. It's like Soda said, it not like I get to do this often, so I figured I might as well do it right. But I thought you wanted me to dress like this more often."

"I do, just not around anywhere where Shepard's gang is going to be." I mentally slapped myself, wondering how I could forget that the Shepard crew was going to be there.

"I can't imagine Soda being too thrilled about it either Ash," TwoBit cut it, turning a corner. Shit, I fogot about what Soda would think. I contemplated putting my other skirt back on, but decided against it. No sense in backing out now.

As TwoBit parked the car, I took my hair down and put on some lipstick. I was going to enjoy this night and I was going to do it in style damnit.

I climbed out of the truck and made my way over to where Steve had just finished parking. Steve and Soda got out, laughing about something someone had said when Soda looked over at me and stopped, a disapproving look on his face. I grinned sheepishly, trying to alleviate the situation, but he just shook his head. Steve also stopped when he saw me, although the look on his face was unreadable. I didn't usually go out dressed like a typical greaser girl, and I couldn't tell how he felt about it. Not that it really mattered, but he was pretty much my best friend, and I didn't want him disappointed in me too.

Pony grabbed my hand, and started pulling me off in another direction. Apparently he saw Curly Shepard and wanted to say hi. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Hey everyone! I'd like to start off by saying that I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry about making you guys wait for this update. I know I originally promised quick updates, but my university classes this semester completely overwhelmed me and they're taking up a lot more of my time than I originally anticipated. That being said, I've been trying to work on this story during my my early morning work shift, so I have some more of this story done and nearly ready to go - it just needs some love and editing so it should be up at some point in the next week or two. And in a few weeks, I'll be on break and can update much more regularly, like I originally promised.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than I'd like it to be, but I really like where it ends and I already have enough written to guarantee you that the next chapter WILL be longer. Significantly if I can help it.**

**One last thing. THANK YOU everyone who has put this story on their favorite / alert list. It really means so much to me that you're loving this story, because in the end, it's all for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey Curly, how's it goin' man?"

Pony asked, stepping up to shake Curly's hand. I stayed back with Johnny, or rather, behind Johnny, as they greeted each other. I immediately regretted not putting my longer skirt back on in the truck. I had no idea why I thought I'd be able to make it through the night with my head held high. This was a bad idea. This was a very bad-

"Lookin' good Ash." Curly said, peering over at me. I sighed, closing my eyes. Maybe if I just pretended he wasn't there, he would go away. Yeah, that should work right?

"He's got a point Curtis" a voice said from behind me. "You are lookin' mighty fine tonight." I took a deep breath and turned to face the oldest Shepard who had a wicked smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want Tim?"

"What, I can't give a girl a complement when she deserves one?" My immediate reaction was to say 'no', but I didn't think that would be such a bright idea.

"Well…"

Suddenly, someone called Tim's name from down the strip. It looked like this kid Robert Stein from the Tiber Street Tigers, but I couldn't tell for sure. The Tigers were a hardcore hood gang from another part of town and often got together with Shepard's gang when big things involving the socs happened, like rumbles and whatnot. None of us, except for Dally, really felt comfortable hanging out with any of them; although truth be told, they both intimidated and intrigued me. Their recklessness always kind of scared me because you never knew what they were going to do, but Angel always told me stories about there being some really good looking guys who ran with them and how they were good in bed. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I wanted to go sleeping around with a bunch of JDs, but sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I wasn't in this situation with my brothers, all seven of them.

"Looks like you're off the hook for now Ash, but I expect you to watch me race later. I mean, it's only the nice thing to do after you turned me down earlier. Come on Curly."

He smirked and then started walking towards Robert, not even waiting for his brother. I was hoping that Curly would go to catch up with his brother without acknowledging me, but it looked like luck was not on my side tonight. He walked straight up to me and stopped a lot closer than I was comfortable with, making me shift uncomfortably.

"I expect you to watch me race too Ash. I can tell you've been avoiding me lately, so now it's time to make up for that. And if you're a good girl, maybe you'll get a little something in return." He smirked, glancing down at my chest. Damn that trademark Shepard smirk.

"Curly, get your ass over here!" Tim shouted from a ways down the road.

"I'll be seeing you later babe," he chirped, grabbing my ass before jogging to catch up with his brother. I scowled in their direction, wishing nothing more than for them to go hit on some other greaer girl, one that would actually give them the ass they wanted.

Pony and Johnny walked up to me, Pony on my left and Johnny on the other side of him. Pony looked over at me, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't delve into the whole Tim and Curly situation.

"That thing with Curly."

"Oh that. I dunno, it was nothing really."

"Like hell it was. I thought all of that was supposed to be over. You know Ash, you have to start standing up for yourself against him. I mean, come on, he's a whole year younger than you are." I rolled my eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Darry."

"I don't sound like Darry!" he objected, lightly hitting my arm. "And since when did Tim hit on you? I thought you were always too young for him." I was glad that he moved away from the topic of Curly Shepard, but his question brought about a whole new set of worries for me.

"I don't know Pone, I honestly don't know. I first noticed it earlier today when I was at the DX, but I don't remember him ever hitting on me before. Especially in front of Soda."

"He hit on you in front of Soda? Man, that crazy," Johnny said, running a hand through his hair. "You don't think he's going to try anything, do you?"

"He better not" Pony answered for me, puffing out his chest. "Otherwise he's going to have to deal with me." Johnny poked at his chest and he let out a whoosh of air, causing me to laugh. Even though Ponyboy was a good two years younger than I was, I always felt close to him. Sure, he wasn't my twin, but sometimes you just need someone else to tell your darkest secrets to, ones that even your own twin brother can't know about.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn.**

**More to come soon, my faithful readers. And let me know what you think (love it? hate it? suggestions/ideas for future chapters?) LET ME KNOW! **

**:) PD43**


	3. Chapter 3

**As the rest of the night went on, I somehow managed to lose track of Pony and Johnny, as well as Soda, Steve, and Twobit. Dally was nearby arguing with Silvia, again. I really didn't understand their relationship but they seemed to like each other, at least when they weren't fighting, which lately seemed to be all the time. And from the way things sounded, I wouldn't be surprised if they broke up right then and there. The sudden sound of skin hitting skin pretty much confirmed my suspicion.**

"**You guys off again, Dal?" I asked as he walked over to me, a scowl on his face.**

"**No shit kid," he said, shoving his ring back onto his finger. He pulled out a cig and lit it, taking a long drawl before exhaling loudly. Dally was never one for showing emotions, but it wasn't too hard to figure out when he was in a bad mood. **

"**So does that mean that you're not getting back together next week?" I asked scarcastically. Dally smirked down at me.**

"**Wiseass. I don't know where you learned to talk like that, but you'd better watch it. I've heard that Tim likes a girl with a little lip."**

"**Don't even talk to me about Tin."**

"**Why? What the hell did he do?" he asked, his joking attitude gone in an instant. I signed and ran my hands through my hair.**

"**Look, Dal, I don't want to talk about it." I turned and started to walk in the other direction, but I was stopped by a strong grip on my upper arm. Dally spun me around and I could tell he was pissed.**

"**No, tell me what he did to you."**

"**It's really not that big of a deal," I tried to explain, but I could tell that this was quickly becoming a losing battle. **

"**Goddamn it Ashley, tell me!"**

"**Fine! Tim's been hitting on me, okay? Today was the first time that I really noticed it, but he's coming on strong enough that Soda and Pony can even tell that something's up. And then ever since Curly tried kissing me, he's been trying to feel me up every chance he gets. I wanted to punch him in the face after he slapped my ass earlier but…" I trailed off. Dally's grip on my arm had gotten uncomfortably tight. **

"**I'm going to kick the shit out of him. And fucking Tim-"**

"**Dal, I can take care of myself."**

"**Bullshit you can. They have no right to even come fucking near you like that. And Tim's perfectly able to get his own piece of ass; he doesn't need to be coming after yours." He let go of my hand and punched the wall of the building we were standing next to.**

"**Dallas!"**

"**What!" he snapped back. He leaned up against the well, rubbing his reddened knuckles.**

"**Look, I appreciate you looking out for me and all, but I can take care of this myself. And you sending both of them to the hospital isn't going to make things any easier the next time that I run into one of them." I was trying to sound stern yet empathetic. Dally didn't even seem to be listening. I was about to say something to him when Steve walked up.**

"**Hey guys, what's going on?"**

"**Nothing," I said quickly, earning a skeptical look Steve.**

"**Dally?" he asked.**

"**Seems like the Shepards have been trying to get into Ashley's pants. Curly's been feeling her up and apparently Tim's not fucking far from crossing that line too." Steve's eyes darkened.**

"**You fucking kidding me?" he asked Dally. **

"**No. Hey, you racing soon?" The question caught Steve off guard.**

"**Yeah, in about fifteen minutes minutes. Why?"**

"**I going to have a little talk with Tim and Curly. The last thing I need is for them running into Ashley if she's alone. You mind keeping an eye on her?"**

"**Sure thing Dal." Dally pushed himself off the wall, giving me one last look before stomping off to find the Shepard brothers. I was pretty sue I could guess what he was going to do, and I had no idea how far he'd go, but I knew that things probably weren't going to turn out so good.**

**Steve and I were walking towards the starting line for the races. He had his hands shoved in his front pockets and wasn't looking at me. Hell, he hadn't even said anything since Dally; but I completely understood why he was pissed. I grew up with him, I was like a little sister to him, and the fact that not one, but two guys were trying to hook up with me was frustrating. That much I could very much attest to. But I sure didn't need Steve to babysit me the entire night.**

"**I can take care of myself, you know" I said, breaking the silence. He scoffed but kept walking.**

"**Yeah, sure."**

"**I'm serious," I almost shouted, stepping in front of him. "I don't need you babysitting me."**

"**You don't, huh? What about that skirt? Didn't you think that Tim and Curly would notice that?" I instinctively pulled at the hem, suddenly feeling very exposed. "You don't think Ashley, you never think. And I don't need to babysit you? You couldn't even fight Tim off in that if he grabbed you" As if to prove his prove his point, he took a step forward, closing the space between us, and grabbed both of my arms. I froze, not sure what he was doing or where he was going with this. After a long moment, he stepped back, letting go of me. "Come on, let's go," he said, heading into the street where his car was waiting.**

"**Go where?" I asked, not moving from my spot on the sidewalk.**

"**I'm not leaving you on the side while I race, stupid. Kind of defeats the purpose of watching you, doesn't it?"**

"**Oh, um, yeah," I stammered, quickly catching up to him. The last race had just finished, and we could hear the winner shouting something to the losing car. I looked over and saw Tim Shepard hanging out the driver window, his trademark smirk clear across his face. I automatically tensed up and I could see Steve scowl in his direction. He was slowing driving in our direction and Steve leaned over to me.**

"**Follow my lead," he said. I nodded. As much as Steve frustrated me, I had to admit, I was grateful that he was next to me right now. I still didn't think I needed a babysitter, but I wouldn't turn down a bodyguard. Tim cruised to a stop right in front of us and Steve calmly slid an arm around my shoulders. "What do you want Shepard?"**

"**Just wanted to see if Ashley wanted to sit in with me in my next race," he said. I could feel his eyes roaming over me. Steve squeezed my shoulders, noticing Tim's gaze. I hated Tim looking at me like that, it made my very uncomfortable. Trying to play along, I wrapped my arm Steve's waist; Tim's grin fell. "You know Ash, I could show you a better time than Randle. You'd get more out of it."**

"**Get the fuck out of here Tim," Steve snapped, moving forward slightly. I tightened my grip on him, hoping he wouldn't start anything. Tim stole one last look at me before letting go of the break. **

"**This isn't over Curtis. You know that as well as I do." I was about to say something to him, but he drove off. Steve looked down at me and smirked.**

"**So, you ready to race?" I could tell he was trying to get both of our minds off Shepard, but it worked. I grinned. "Lead the way."**

**As I slid into the passenger seat and couldn't help but grin even wider. This was my first time getting to sit in on a race, and I was beyond stoked. **

"**You excited or something?" Steve asked as he turned the engine over. **

"**You have no idea. This is the first time I've ever gotten to do something like this." **

"**Well, I guess that means that we're gonna have to kick some ass then." He put the car into gear and drove it to the starting line. I didn't recognize the guy in the other car, but it didn't matter. Some greaser chick, I think her name was Laurie, walked up between the cars, smacking her gum. My heart started to pound as she raised her arms up. I stole one glance at Steve. He grinned and revved the engine. Laurie's arms went down, and just like that, we were off, tearing down the street like a bat out of hell.**

**I didn't see the guy next to us as we sped down the street, so I figured we were in the lead. I could feel my pulse racing as Steve picked up more speed. This was incredible; I could see why guys liked doing it. The finish line came up quickly and Steve jammed on the breaks, turning the wheel. I wasn't entirely prepared for the sudden motions and I slid into the door as we finally came to a halt. I knew my arm would be a little sore later, but it didn't matter. It was worth it.**

**As we headed back towards the starting line to park the car, I could see Dally walking along the side. Looking farther ahead, I could see Tim walking in the same direction, his back turned to him and a cigarette in his mouth. Dally called out Tim's name.**

"**Shit," I muttered. As soon as he shifted into park, I jumped out and started towards the two. I knew that if I didn't get there, Dally would most likely kill Tim. I heard Steve close his door and follow behind me. I was still about a hundred feet away when Dally reached him, slugging him square in the jaw and sending him to the ground. "Dally!" He either didn't hear me or didn't care as he knelt down and punched him again. He was about to throw a third punch when Tim hit back, knocking Dally off balance. Tim got to his knees and launched himself at Dally. I was ready to throw myself at Tim to get him off Dally, but Steve caught my arm. **

"**Don't be stupid, Ash," he snapped. I was about to argue with him when Twobit and Soda as well as some guys from Shepard's gang came to break up the fight. As the pulled them apart, Dally tried lunging at Tim again; he almost got free but Twobit managed to keep a hold of him.**

"**You stay the fuck away from her!" Dally snarled, still struggling against the two pairs of hands. **

"**What the hell are you talking about Winston?" he asked, wiping a bit of blood away from his nose.**

"**You know goddamn well what I'm talking about Shepard! If I find out that you or your brother ever lay a hand on her, I'm going to fucking kill you." I felt my face go red as Tim looked over in my direction. **

"**Oh, right," he smirked, turning his attention back to Dally. "Well I guess only time will tell." He walked towards me and Steve, closely followed by his buddies to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Steve immediately put his arm around my shoulders. "I'll do my best to keep Curly away from you Ash," he started. He sounded surprising sincere, and I actually wanted to believe him. "But, I'll be wanting the same thing in return." I was slightly confused as to what he meant: did he mean he wanted me to keep Dally away from him? Like that was even possible. He must have noticed my confusion because he winked at me. Oh. He wanted…oh. I felt my face heat up again. Jackass. He then quickly turned his attention to Steve. "See you later Randle." Steve didn't respond. After what seemed like forever, he turned around and left with his gang, muttering something about his jaw or nose or something. I walked away from Steve's arms and over to Dally who was wiping a bit of blood from his eyebrow.**

"**You just had to go and do that, didn't you? You had to go and fuck everything up for me. Why couldn't you just leave things alone, I would have taken care of it." I was pissed. Tim couldn't keep his promise forever, if he kept it at all, and I knew I'd have one hell of a situation on my hands the next time I ran into one of them. I moved to slap him (a gutsy move on my part), but he caught my wrist midair. He glared down at me, not saying a word, daring me to try again. I wouldn't, that much I knew. Instead I glared back at him, not moving from my spot. A moment later, I snatched my wrist from his grasp and muttered "whatever". I went to walk away, but was stopped by Soda.**

"**And where do you think you're going?" I could tell he was less than pleased with me right now, like this whole situation was my fault. **

"**To find Pony and Johnny," I said. I was very aggravated and wanted nothing more than to spend some time with Johnny and my baby brother: two people who I knew wouldn't judge me. He let go of me. I turned and looked at Steve. His eyebrows were furrowed with an emotion that I didn't quite understand. I'm pretty sure he didn't miss Tim's wink, and I could only imagine what was running through his mind. If he only knew what really happened. Taking a deep breath, I started walking back towards the other end of the street, hoping Pony and Johnny wouldn't be too hard to find. I still had about an hour before we needed to leave and I was determined to end the night on a high note.**

**But as hard as I tried, I couldn't get Steve's expression out of my mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Thank you to everyone who is following, has favorited or haswritten a review! The littlest action by you really makes all the difference. To those who reviewed, I am sincerely glad that you're enjoying the story so far! It means a lot to hear what you have to say/think, and I can only hope that the story continues to hold up to your standards. But feel free to keep me informed about what you're thinking as the story unfolds. :)**

**-PD43**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning with the mother of all headaches. Peeking out from under my comforter, I could see the sun shining in through my window. I couldn't tell exactly what time it was, but my guess was about ten. I immediately decided against getting out of bed as I was more than content with dying all curled up, warm, and comfortable. Then someone decided to open the door.

"Hey, how ya doing kiddo?"

"Go away Soda, I'm dying," I said, burying myself deeper in my sheets. I heard him laugh and close the door behind him.

"Well that's not too surprising after what you pulled last night." I peered out of my blankets, careful to block out most of the light.

"What did I do?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Soda, what did I do?" I asked, now slightly alarmed, not knowing exactly what he was talking about. I quickly sat up, which turned out to be a very, very bad idea. My brain spasmed in protest and I gripped my head in pain. Soda shook his head and sat down next to me, though I could see a hint of a smirk on his face. He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned into him, letting his gently rub my arm.

"Why don't you go take a shower, and then we can talk about it after." I slowly got up and gathered some clothes from my dressed. As I got to my door, I turned around and looked at my twin.

"By 'we', you don't just mean you and me, do you?"

"Nope, sorry Ashley, but Darry wants to talk to you too."

"Yeahhh, didn't think so." On my way to the bathroom, I passed my older coming out of the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower," I said, doing my best not to make eye contact yet. I hadn't looked in the mirror yet, so I had no idea if I looked as bad as I felt.

"Okay. Come into the living room when you're done." I went into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking into the mirror, I could see that my eyes were slightly bloodshot and dark from my mascara and I was a little pale. The longer I looked at myself, the more I could feel my stomach tossing and turning. I walked over to the toilet and let myself sink to the floor, clinging to the bowl. My stomach heaved, and moments later, I was feeling a million times better. As I brushed my teeth, I heard the front storm door open and shut.

"How's it going Superman?" I heard a voice ask from the other side of the door. Steve. I could almost see Darry rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Randle. But thanks for last night."

"Yeah, no problem. How's she holding up?" Great, that meant that Steve was there with me at some point last night, meaning there was one more person I potentially embarrassed myself in front of. Not wanting to hear any more, I turned my attention to finishing my teeth. Turning on the shower, I let the water heat up before stepping in with a sigh of relief. I was never drinking again. Ever. I let myself stand under the hot water for about fifteen minutes before slowly and regrettably turning it off. Surely they wouldn't realize if I just never came out of the shower, right? I toweled off, got dressed, and opened the bathroom door, still wrapping my towel around my head.

"Thought you drowned in there Ash," Steve said from the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Real funny, Steve."

"Just saying." I dropped off my clothes into my hamper, ran a brush through my hair, and went out to join the rest of the living. Luckily I was only greeted by Darry, Soda and Steve. Darry was sitting in his chair, Steve had moved to the chair next to him, and Soda was on the couch. I sat down next to Soda, bringing up knees up to my chest.

"So you wanna tell me about what happened last night?" Darry asked.

"Not really," I said quietly. I was beyond embarrassed already, and I didn't want to dig myself into a deeper hole.

"Well let me tell you what I've heard," he began. Oh, well looks like that hold was getting dug for me. "You got piss drunk with Angela Shepard, nearly passed out in the middle of goddamn street, and Steve had to carry you back to the car." I looked at Steve. He didn't look too happy; but Darry wasn't done. "Not to mention the skirt you left in Twobit's truck." I felt my face flush; so much for keeping that from him. I was completely mortified that Darry found out what a mess I was last night, and from other people too since I was incapable of defending myself. Not like it would have done any good, but still. Although I was both surprised and relieved that he didn't mention Curly or Tim, especially Tim.

"Darry, I'm-"

"Grounded." He finished for me. That's not exactly what I was going for.

"But I'm supposed to go to the movies with Pony tomorrow," I said, standing my ground. He wanted to go see some new movie at the movie house, and it had been a while since the two of us spent some time by ourselves. I was really looking forward to it. Darry brought his hand to his head, rubbing his temple.

"Fine," he grudgingly agreed. "You're grounded for one week starting Monday. And I don't want to hear any complaints out of you. As far as I'm concerned, you're not going to any more drag races either."

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet.

"It's not?" he asked calmly, although I could see the anger in his eyes. "Ashley Sunshine Curtis, you are sixteen years old, not even old enough to legally drink, and you go and get drunk with Angela Shepard in a group full of Tiber Street Tigers, without even having one of the guys to keep an eye on you?" Well when he put it that way, it sounded much worse that it really was. "I think grounding you for your recklessness is perfectly fair. And you're lucky I'm only grounding you for a week, because I could easily make it two."

"No. No, one week is fine," I said, sinking back onto the couch.

"Good. Now I have to get going, I don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Soda asked. Darry sighed.

"Work. They asked me to come in and help finish up a project over on Archer. Apparently someone's wife is having a baby and they need me to fill in." I felt bad for Darry. He often worked well over forty hours a week and was usually sore and exhausted once he got home. It wasn't often when he got a good chance to relax, and apparently this time was no different. Darry grabbed his stuff and the three of us followed him out the door and onto the porch, watching as he got into his truck and drove away.

"You wanna walk to town with us?" Soda asked, breaking the silence we were standing in. The sun was shining and there were few clouds in the sky.

"Let me grab my shoes" I said, already halfway into the house. I always loved walking, and I would rather walk aimlessly around town than sit in the house by myself all day as if I was grounded. Throwing on my Chuck Taylors, I ran my hands through my hair one last time before scurrying to the front door at Soda's threats of leaving without me.

* * *

We had only gotten a few blocks away when we spotted a certain blonde with her hair pulled into a ponytail walking on the other side of the street, walking in the same direction we were. Soda's eyebrows rose and a grin appeared on his face. It was undeniable that Sandy had her looks going for her.

"Did you plan this Soda?" Steve asked suspiciously, though I could tell he really didn't mind.

"No!" a confident Soda said, but his goofy grin gave him away instantly.

"Go, just go Soda," I laughed, attempting to shoo him away. His grin widened and he gave me a quick hug before silently running across the street. We watched with amusement as Soda snuck up behind his girlfriend and scared her. She let out a screech of surprise, and upon turning around, shoved Soda lightly in the chest. They both smiled and Soda leaned in for a kiss.

"Soda's head over heels for her," Steve stated in a soft voice. I looked up at him confused. His eyes were still on the couple.

"Yeah, I know."

"No. He's planning on proposing to her." I felt my jaw drop involuntarily. Steve continued, ignoring my reaction. "He told me the other day at work. He's been saving up money to buy her a ring. He wants to propose by the end of the month." To say I was shocked was an understatement as this was all news to me.

"He…he never told me that. I knew he loved her, but I never thought he was thinking about marrying her, like actually marrying her." Truth be told, I felt a little betrayed by my twin. We shared everything with each other. How could he not tell me about wanting to marry Sandy? Steve seemed to read my mind.

"Hey, don't take it personally, Ash," he said, beginning to walk again. "Sometimes there's something that you just don't share with family right away." He chuckled slightly. "When he told me, he nearly yelled it at me. I could tell something had been bothering him for days, and I guess he couldn't take it anymore. 'Sides, I'm sure there are things you've told Angela Shepard that you haven't told Soda about."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I found myself concentrating on the ground as I slightly picked up my pace, as if trying to out-walk the conversation I knew was coming.

"It's about Curly isn't it?" I could hear the change in Steve's voice It was no longer soft and contemplative, but harsher, more stern than before. Again, I tried to pick up my speed, but Steve wasn't having it. He grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop, and walked around until he was in front of me, his eyes dark with anger and concern.

"Don't think I haven't noticed what's been going on – you lying to Soda at the DX, what happened at the races yesterday. There's something goin' on that you're not saying." His last statement was more of a statement than a question, and I knew that I couldn't keep lying to him for much longer. But this was neither the time nor place to get into that conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I said, attempting to move past him. He didn't budge.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"I will Steve. Just…not right now." He studied me for a moment before letting me go.

"I'm holding you to that." I nodded, brushing past him to catch back up with Soda and Sandy. If we didn't hurry, we'd never catch up.

* * *

The Dingo was fairly busy, but we somehow managed to get a booth- Soda and Sandy on one side, Steve and I on the other. I sat there in silence, sipping away at my strawberry shake. There was a strange tension at the table that I just couldn't place.

"Ashley, mind going to the bathroom with me?" Sandy asked as Soda slid out of the both and helped her up. I gave her a confused look, but agreed.

"Yeah, sure." Steve got up as well, letting me out. I could tell he was just as surprised as I was. Sandy and I never really talked, and I was surprised that she asked me to go with her. Normally, she would just go by herself if Evie wasn't there. However, when we got into the bathroom, she walked over to the sinks and leaned against them, her arms loosely crossed over her chest.

"I had no idea Steve would move on so quickly," she stated, a small grin playing on her lips.

"What?"

"Oh come on Ashley, it's so obvious." I stared at her confusedly, having no idea what she was talking about. Her grin faltered. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" I asked. Sandy sighed, leaning rather back onto the sink.

"Steve and Evie broke up." I looked at her, stunned. They what? Noting my reaction, she continued. "Yeah, last week. Though it was Evie's fault really; he caught her flirting with John Collier from Shepard's gang. She shouldn't have been flirting that hard, but you know how she is, and he's really not that bad looking. Anyway, they fought, and Evie stayed with John when Steve stormed off. She still wanted to be steady, but Steve isn't stupid, he wasn't going to stay with her if she wanted someone else. She was even crying, like she always does when they fight, but normally Steve's right back in her arms in a day or two."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I walked over to the sick next to her, leaning against it too. "He didn't tell me that." Sandy laughed.

"Hun, did you really expect him to? He's a man, and he's not going to share his sob story with some girl." This conversation was strangely similar to the one I had with Steve not long ago. "Pretty sure he told Soda though; those two are as thick as thieves." I smiled.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Shit. We'd better head back 'fore the boys think jumped out the window and hitched a ride to Mexico." I laughed as we linked arms to head back out. Sandy seemed really nice, and I hoped that we'd eventually get closer, what with Soda planning to marry her and all. We walked out the door and were about to turn the corner when we almost ran into Curly Shepard.

"Ladies," he grinned, letting his eyes trail over me.

"Shepard," I said, moving to go around him. We had almost passed him when he grabbed my arm.

"You still owe me," he said darkly. I stared him down, anger filling my veins. Why the hell couldn't he just leave me the hell alone?

"Fuck off," I spat, tearing my arm from his grasp. We continued on our way and I was thankful that Curly didn't start after us, but I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. As we slid back into the booth, I was grateful that Sandy didn't mention anything to the boys about Curly. I watched as she looked between me and Steve, winking at me before she struck up a conversation with the boys. What did she mean by 'he moved on fast? Surely she didn't – no, there was no way in hell that Steve would like me like that. He was more of a brother than anything.

But as I resumed my shake, I couldn't help but notice how little distance there was between me and Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize in advance if this chapter is a little on the slower side. I needed to fill some space and find a good place to stop before Chapter 6, which will definitely have a faster, more exciting pace to it. It should be up sometime this weekend as I've already begun writing it and know exactly where I'm going with it.**

**As always, that you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! While I do like writing for the sake of writing, it's always nice to know that people are actually reading it and are enjoying it. **

**-PD43**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

We were walking out of the Dingo when we heard a scuffle over to our right. Two greasers were in the middle of a fight and we stopped to watch for a minute. One pulled out a blade and his friends rushed to hold him back before he could use it. So much for it being a fair fight. The other greaser stepped back, looking rather smug. It was none other than Tim Shepard. I immediately moved to start walking again. This was seriously not happening right now.

It only took Steve another moment to follow me, glaring in Shepard's direction. Tim slapped one of his friends on the back and was about to turn back around when he caught sight of me. I froze, not entirely sure what to do now that he was aware of my presence. He didn't move towards me, or even say anything; he just stared, with a hard look on his face. I felt Steve come up behind me and put his arms around my shoulders, urging me forward. Tim's scowl only deepened.

"Come on," Steve whispered with a hint of anger. I merely nodded and did as he said. Soda and Sandy were right behind us as we left and even when we had passed him and had gotten fairly far down the street, I could still feel his gaze on me.

"What was that about?" Sandy asked once we had gotten about a block away from the Dingo. Soda sighed, slipping his hand around her waist.

"We've been having some trouble with the Shepards lately."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" I tuned them out as Soda explained Curly and Tim's rather forward attempts to get my attention. I dealt with them enough as it was, I didn't need to me hearing about what was going on like I didn't know what was happening. Steve must've sensed my discomfort because he slowed his pace, letting the couple walk on ahead of us. He had let go of my shoulders once we were safely away from the Dingo, but I could still feel a tingling sensation from where his fingers had brushed up against my skin. This couldn't be natural, something had to be wrong with me. Maybe I was going crazy.

"What's up?" he asked me, casually sticking his hands in his back pockets. I could tell that he wasn't asking simply to break the silence that had formed between us.

"N-nothing, just thinking is all."

"Uh-huh." Steve said, clearly not convinced.

"Just trying to remember what all happened last night." I replied, somewhat truthfully. After the first few shots of…whatever with Angela, the rest of the night had become a big blur. I could remember brief moments like stumbling over someone's foot and being near someone who smelled incredibly good, but I didn't know if those were actual memories or just things my drunken mind made up while I was asleep.

"You don't remember?" he almost sounded somewhat offended, but I brushed that off as mere surprise.

"Well I remember taking a few shots of something with Angela, and that's pretty much the last thing I remember."

"Well considering you were doing shots of Jack, that's not too surprising."

"Oh." That explained a lot. "Mind filling the rest in?"

"You were a goddamn mess," he laughed. I felt myself blush.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse! You must've done about eight or ten shots with her and you were wasted, stumbling around all over the place singing about how you wanted to be a ballerina. Then you near passed out in the middle of the road. Me and Twobit had to carry you back to my car where you did actually pass out." I looked down at the ground, embarrassed by the story. "But hey," he continued in a normal, less amused tone. "Soda was worried about you."

"Damn right I was," Soda piped up, turning around though never breaking his stride. "You don't usually drink, so how was I supposed to know how you'd react to that much hard liquor? Didn't need to be taking you to the hospital – Darry would kill me and then he'd ground you and kill you too.

"Well she's fine now, isn't she?" Sandy asked with a smile. "And now that's she's broken herself in, she can build up her tolerance."

"Nuh-uh." Soda said. "She ain't building up nothing. I won't let her." He was about to say more when he tripped over the uneven sidewalk, landing rather ungracefully on his backside. We broke put into fits of laughter, Soda included, rubbing the sore area as he got to his feet.

As we got closer to home, we ran into Twobit, who was heading there as well. He had on his usual Mickey shirt and I couldn't help but wonder whether he had more than one of that shirt of if he just constantly wore (and washed, I hope) the same one over and over again.

"Hey ya'll. What are you clowns up to?"

"Coming back from the Dingo" Sandy smiled, slipping her arm around Soda's waist.

"The Dingo, huh? What, didya guys go on a double date or something?" My face immediately flushed and he howled with laughter. "Haha, I'm just kidding around Ash. You shouda seen the look on your face! Priceless!" I tried my best to give him an angry glare, but it was darn near impossible to be mad at the jokster. That was until he decided to do something incredible stupid. I let out a little scream as my feet left the ground.

"Twobit! Put me down goddamnit!" Twobit had decided to throw me over his shoulder and I wasn't too happy with his decision.

"Slapping my ass, he laughed, "Not a chance doll face." I started hitting his back, hoping he would release me. He didn't. Instead, he started walking down the street to what I was hoping would be home. I looked up and could see Soda and Sandy laughing as they followed us. Steve was laughing too, but something didn't seem right: his smile barely reached his eyes. What was it with Steve plaguing my thoughts lately? The only conclusion I could come up with was that Sandy had planted that seed into my mind in the bathroom. If she hadn't said anything to me about Steve, then everything would be normal.

"Oh, hey Dally," Twobit called out. I tried to turn around to see, but the position I was in made that easier said than done.

"Hey Twobit. Is that Ash over your shoulder?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. I hit Twobit again, reminding him that I was still in fact on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" he said, lowering me back to the ground. "Forgot you were up there." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure Twobit. Hey Dally."

"You got some explaining to do Ash," he said with an intimidating look, although I could tell he was wasn't really mad.

"What's to explain?" Twobit interjected. "She got drunk off her ass! And I couldn't be more proud of her." He playfully wrapped an arm around me and tried to lean in to kiss me, but I ducked out of range and out of his grasp.

"Get outta here Twobit," I laughed, shoving him lightly.

"Not without that kiss," he challenged. He shifted in my direction and I immediately tried to run behind Dally, but I was stopped by his strong arms. I struggled to get behind him, but Dally's grip around me only got firmer.

"Knock it off Twobit" he said, giving him a friendly push back. "We know you only go for the blondes." Twobit let out a howl of laughter.

"Damn right I do! Sorry Ash, looks like you're off the hook." I turned around and laughed, rolling my eyes again.

"Shit, and I was so looking forward to it too," I said sarcastically. Dally's arm was draped casually over my shoulders.

"I can take care of that," Dally said. Before I even had time to react, he leaned down and put his lips to my check. My eyes widened in surprise. As soon as he straightened back up, I smacked his chest.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, still embarrassed. He smirked and let out a little chuckle.

"Well you said you wanted that kiss. I just figured I'd make a move." He turned his attention to Steve, who obviously wasn't too pleased with the whole situation. "I mean, someone had to." There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Dally took his arm back. "I'll catch you guys later. I'm heading down to the Dingo." The four of us that had just come from that direction exchanged worried glances. But before we could say anything, Twobit piped up.

"Hey wait up, I'll come with you. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble."

"You guys just be careful," I called out as they started down the street. Dally rolled his eyes and Twobit gave a mock salute. Hopefully Twobit's presence would keep Dally from doing something incredibly stupid, again. However, Twobit was often just as hot-headed as Dally and could easily rile him into a fight with Shepard. Once they had walked away, Soda asked,

"You wanna come to the game with us tonight, Ash?"

"Who's all going?"

"Well me and Sandy, and then Steve. Just figured that it'll get you out of the house for a while."

"Yeah, I'll go," I smiled. It wasn't often that I got to go the football games with my twin, especially if he was going with Steve because that usually meant a double date. Sandy winked at me and I felt my face redden. Is that what I just agreed to, a double date? I didn't get a chance to voice my question to her because we started walking again. We still had a few hours before the game, but I knew Sandy would want to get ready. She and Soda were soon in deep conversation, but I could tell that there was still something up with Steve. His brows were furrowed and he was frowning. He must have noticed me staring because he turned and snapped at me.

"What?" I immediately recoiled a bit at his harsh tone.

"Just looks like something is bothering you." I could see his scowl soften a bit as he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing. I'm just still kinda tired from last night."

"You're telling me," I muttered. He chuckled.

"Well if you hadn't gone all out last night…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." I said, waving my hand dismissively, and I could see him grin. "So what's with you anyway?" I asked.

"What?" He seemed taken aback by my question.

"I dunno. You just seem kinda…off today."

"Oh, no, it's nothing." I could tell that he was lying, but I wasn't going to push it. "You know," he started. "I didn't actually tell you everything about last night."

"You didn't" Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What didn't you tell me?"

"Well…" he hesitated. I looked up at him but I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. "When you were off drinking with Angela, she dared you to make out with Andrew Kale." He didn't look at me while he said it.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." I couldn't believe it. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, I was so embarrassed. It wasn't like me to go and make out with random guys and I couldn't help but feel like I had let Steve down in some way. After all, he was the one to see me with Andrew.

"I...I don't remember that," I whispered. Steve shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking. "Is that what was bothering you earlier with Dally?" Now it was his turn to go red.

"Uh, yeah. I just thought it was something you." I smiled up at him and his face darkened even more as he continued to avoid looking at me. As much as Steve tried to be a tough guy, he really did care about people, although I'm sure that anyone outside our group would find that hard to believe. For as long as I've known him, he's always acted like a fourth brother to me, always looking out for me and. There was one time, I must've been around six or seven, when I fell out of the tree in the lot. Steve carried me all the way home and stayed with me while my mom fixed me back up. He had felt terrible because he was the one who dared me to climb the tree in the first place. I doubted he even remembered that, but it was a memory that I always cherished because it was a reminder that Steve really cared.

"Well, thank you." I said. I quickly leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. It was kind of awkward and hard to do since we were still walking, and I almost missed completely, but it managed to work out. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"You're w-welcome," he stammered, shaking off his surprise. Luckily the couple in front of us were too engrossed in their conversation to notice. If they had, I would have never heard the end of it. He quickly caught up to me again and carefully put his arm around my shoulders. My breath hitched in my throat, and I nearly stumbled over my own feet. Neither of us said anything the rest of the way home, and I was trying my hardest to keep the blush from permanently etching itself into my face. Maybe that double date I inadvertently agreed to wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6, as promised. Enjoy! :) And, as always, thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited or is following my story - since the beginning until now. I can't express how much it means to me.**

**-PD43**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The stadium was more packed than I expected it to be. There was still plenty of room, but I didn't realize that this was one of the more important games of the season. At least, that's what I was told. We found a spot near the 30-yard line and sat down. The boys were already talking animatedly about the upcoming game and Sandy recognized one of the girls sitting a few rows behind us. As excited as I was to be there, things were getting old really fast.

"Hey Ash, who do you think is going to win?" Soda asked, peering around Steve. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"We are, obviously."

"Damn straight." Steve added, throwing his arm over my shoulders. I felt my face get hot, but Soda had already turned to say something to Sandy so he didn't notice. Something I was extremely grateful for. This was the second time today that he's done that. Either he was just being friendly or….no. That definitely wasn't it. That just doesn't happen.

However, once the game started, things pretty much went back to normal, for the most part anyway. We were standing up cheering and booing, laughing at Soda's rendition of what was going through the players' minds; it felt like the night couldn't get any better. It would've been perfect, but I couldn't keep my mind off Steve. I would watch his face light up as he laughed, I would glance over at him during the game to watch his eyebrows furrow in concentration. This was all Sandy's fault. If she hadn't brought him up earlier then I'd actually be able to pay attention to the game instead of the guy next to me.

Although I couldn't deny, he was very good looking. I had developed a crush on Steve long ago, although I was too young to realize it and he was too young to care. Once I was able to come to terms with that, I had immediately dismissed the idea. I would rather have him as my best friend than to ruin that by trying to start something with him. But now that he was being so…friendly…I couldn't help but entertain the idea. Once the second quarter ended, I stood up.

"Where you going?" Steve asked.

"Bathroom. Unless, of course, you'd like to go with me." He raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to answer. I laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Relax, Steve. I was just joking." He visibly sighed and I could tell his face was a little pinker than before.

"Get out of here," he said, waving his hands at me in a shooing motion. I fake curtsied and walked away, laughing at his antics.

* * *

The line for the bathroom was ridiculous and I easily had to wait about ten minutes before I could go. It was torture and there was a brief horrifying moment where I was afraid I wasn't going to make it. As I walked back out, I was glad I had decided to wear jeans and a sweatshirt. It had gotten considerably cooler since we had gotten there the wind had picked up slightly. I shuddered and buried my hands in my sleeves. I was almost back to our section when I stopped dead in my tracks.

Sitting next to Steve was none other than Evie. I felt like was heart was being squeezed and suffocated. No, no, no, this could not really be happening. Not now. Not when things were going so well. I might have been able to pull myself together if Evie didn't lean over and kiss him. Time seemed to stop as I watched her arms wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there. I turned and walked as fast as I could in the other direction, willing myself not to start running and make a scene.

"Stupid. I'm so stupid," I muttered to myself, fighting with all my might to keep the tears from falling. I knew that it had to be too good to be true and I was stupid for letting myself believe that it could have worked. I found myself a nice dark corner – it was a little dead-end hallway that only went about five feet back. Under normal circumstances, I would have questioned its purpose, but for now, I was more than happy with its existence. I went to the back where I finally let my legs give out as I slid to the floor. My will to stay strong vanished as soon as I reached the ground and the tears started pouring out.

I don't know how long I sat there, drowning in my own misery. My heart was officially broken. I don't know how I could have fooled myself into believing otherwise, but I was in love with Steve. Completely and totally head over heels for him. I thought that now that him and Evie and broken up, it was my chance to finally be with him. I thought that his actions towards me might have actually meant something. But I guess I was horribly wrong – he still wanted Evie.

I could hear the crowd cheering and I slowly stood up. Now that that third period had started, I realized I should probably get back. As much as I was completely dreading having to face Steve and Evie (mainly Steve), I knew Soda would get worried if I just disappeared without a word.

"Here goes nothing," I sighed. As I turned out of my corner, I ran straight into somebody. I stumbled back, but an arm caught me before I could fall.

"Well hello there." The voice sounded a little familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. His face looked even more familiar: dark greased back hair, brown eyes,; yet I still couldn't place him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologied, now slightly embarrassed. Not only had I run into him, but I probably looked like a mess from crying in a dirty corner.

"No worries Ashley." So I did know him from somewhere.

"Umm, do I know you?" He grinned.

"Yeah, but it's not too surprising that you don't. Though clearly I didn't make a good enough impression. Andrew Kale." I felt the color drain from my face. So this was Andrew Kale.

"Oh. Well nice to meet you, again. Sorry about running into you and all, but I really have to get back." I went to move forward, but his grip on me tightened. "Andrew! Let me go!" I was getting angry, but I was hoping that my anger would cover up the panic that was slowly rising up in my chest.

"They can wait. You and me? We need to finish what we started yesterday." His words were cold and demanding, and that's when I knew I was in trouble. I fought back against him, trying to step on, kick, or hit anything that any part of my body could reach. By this point, he had grabbed my other arm so I couldn't get him with my hand. I somehow managed to kick his shin, and he loosened his grip as he grimaced in pain. I ripped my arms from his grasp, but before I could move, he lunged forward, slamming me into the brick wall behind me and trapping me in the corner. "Don't you fucking do that again," he spat.

"Andrew…please…" I begged, fresh tears beginning to fall. My head was pounding from contact with the wall and it made my vision blur slightly. He leaned forward, placing his lips by my ear.

"I'll be quick, I promise," he whispered before claiming my lips with his. I wasn't sure if I was going to pass out or not, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight him off in my clouded state. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that he stayed true to his word.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

Even after Ashley left, I could still feel the heat on my face. Damn, if she only knew what she did to me. I wanted nothing more than to go with her, take her into a dark corner, and feel her lips on mine as I ran my hands over her. I shifted uncomfortably and immediately tried to think of something else that wouldn't leave me embarrassed when Ash came back or Soda turned around.

When I broke up with Evie, I knew that I finally had to make a move on Ashley. I had loved her since I was eight years old, probably before I really knew what love even was. I dared her to climb the tree at the lot, knowing full well that her parents told her not to. She had only gotten up a few branches when she lost her balance and fell. I carried her all the way home, scared that she was seriously hurt. Mrs. Curtis had her fixed up in no time, but I knew then that I would never allow myself to let her get hurt again. I shook my head. She probably doesn't even remember that.

"Hey there, Stevie." I grimaced before turning my head to look at the person next to me.

"What, Evie?" What the hell was she doing here?

"Just came to say hi. I've missed you these past few days." She said, batting her eyelashes at me. That may have worked before, but it sure as hell wasn't happening now.

"Okay. Now leave." I said shortly, pointing back down the steps. She sat down as if she didn't even see my hand.

"But Stevie," she pouted.

"Leave!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" she asked, suddenly angry.

"What the hell has gotten into ME? I broke up with you!"

"I know! But you've always come back to me before!" God, why couldn't she just listen to me? For once!

"Okay, look, I'm sorry alright?" Her voice was soft and apologetic. "It's just, I love you Steve. I'm tired of all the fighting and shit that we go through all the time. I just want to be with you." I hadn't noticed her leaning forward until it was too late. I jumped slightly at the contact, not really expecting her to kiss me, and tried to move back. She was quicker though and immediately had her arms around my neck, trying to deepen the kiss. I put my arms on her shoulders and pushed her back. She had a smirk plastered on her red lips.

"Leave." I growled. I was done playing games. Her face fell.

"What?"

"Leave!" I nearly shouted. She jumped up from the seat.

"Fine! But you'll regret not taking me back Steve Randle!" With that, she turned and stomped her way back down the stairs, and I could faintly hear her muttering something along the lines of 'I'll make sure of that'. Once she was down the steps, Soda leaned over to me.

"Well that was interesting."

"Shove it Soda," I threatened, but he just laughed.

"Hey! I'm with you on this one." He paused and looked around before turning back to me. "Ashley isn't back yet?"

I looked up, immediately scanning the crowd for any sign of her. "No, she isn't."

"Oh. Well you know how those lines for the bathroom can be, especially the women's. I swear, I don't know what takes them so long to do what they have to do. Ow!" Sandy had smacked him on the arm.

"You try being a girl and then maybe you'll understand. We can't all just whip it out like you boys do. And I didn't hit you that hard." Soda said something back to her, but I never heard what it was. I searched the crowd again one more time before settling back into my seat. If she wasn't back by the start of the next period, I'd go look for her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

I dragged myself as far into the corner was I possibly could. The tears had stopped long ago, but I still couldn't bring myself to move from my spot on the floor. I managed to pull my jeans back up and button them, but even that took more effort than I was willing to admit. I don't know how this kept happening to me. As if I wasn't unlucky enough to have to go through it the first time, having it happen again almost made it seem surreal. I knew what happened – I knew EXACTLY what happened – but whether that made things easier or harder to deal with, I couldn't quite tell.

"Ash?" I held my breath, trying to figure out if I heard my name or not. "Ashley?" Yep, that was definitely my name, but I couldn't tell who it was, though it was most likely Steve or Soda. I was hoping it would be Soda because having to deal with Steve now, after what just happened, would be torture.

"Ashley?" The voice was clearly worried. The person just short of my awkwardly placed corner. "Damn it Ashley, where are you?" The person was definitely Steve; that was now undeniable. As much as I wished he would just disappear, I knew that if he went back to Soda without me, my twin would be worried sick and I would feel terrible. And, I hated to admit it, but hearing the worry in Steve's voice nearly broke my heart all over again. I debated calling out to him, but once I heard him starting to walk away, I couldn't hold back.

"Steve?" I mentally grimace at how weak and shaky my voice came out. I slowly stood up, making sure to keep my balance. He was by my side in an instant.

"Ashley? Ashley! What the hell happened to you?" I could feel his eyes searching my face for answers, but when I met his gaze, I had to look away, the pain of what I had witnessed earlier still fresh in my mind.

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Bullshit you are." His voice was soft, but I could see him struggling to maintain his composure. His hands, which were gripping my arms, tightened in frustration. That slight action was enough to make me flinch. He immediately pulled his hands away. I dared to look into his eyes again – they were filled with shock, concern, and a little…pain? If that was even the right word.

"Please," I whispered. "Let's just head back." He studied me for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"Fine." I could tell that he was frustrated with me, but I didn't care. If I told him my sob story, I'd have to tell him why I was in the corner that was in the opposite direction from the bathroom in the first place. No, I wouldn't tell him that. I was determined to keep what little pride I had left. We walked in silence, but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I kept my gaze elsewhere: the ground, straight ahead, anywhere but him. I noticed that it was nearing the end of the third quarter already. Had I really been gone for that long?

"Hey!" Soda said as we reached our seats. "Where've you been?" It was then that his face turned hard; he stood up and met us on the stairs, his attention focused solely on me. "Ashley, what happened?"

"Nothing." I said as confidently as I could. "I-"

"Damn it Ashley, don't you lie to me." I instinctively took a step back, but he took one forward, his eyes never leaving mine. I knew he knew I was lying – he always knew.

"Soda, can we do this later?" I didn't dare break eye contact with him, but I prayed that we weren't making a scene. He sighed, calmly placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Promise you'll tell me later." I hesitated. I really didn't want to tell him about what I had just gone through, but I knew he wouldn't rest until I did. "Ashley, you promise me," he demanded.

"I promise." He stared at me for a few more moments before deciding that I was telling the truth. He turned back around without another word and sat down next to Sandy, who was giving me a confused look. I just shook my head and sat down as well, still next to Steve. Once the quarter ended a few minutes later, both Soda and Sandy got up.

"We'll be back," Soda said to Steve as he passed us, giving me a pained look. There was no doubt that they going to talk about me; Sandy most likely trying to comfort her worried boyfriend. I silently pleaded with Soda not to go, but it was no use.

"You okay?" Steve asked. I nodded, gripping the bottom of the bench. I kept my eyes on the field, trying my best to ignore the fact that he was sitting right next to me. "You're not. I can tell." I didn't respond. The silence was uncomfortable, especially with neither of us looking at each other.

When the short break ended and the game resumed, I felt something near my left hand. Seconds later, Steve's hand covered my own. I stiffened at the contact and unwillingly felt the warmth spread up my arm. I willed myself to ignore it, as it was only going to cause me more pain. Then he put his fingers between mine – my grip on the bench had loosened considerably at first contact – and I could feel my resolve slipping.

"Goddamn it, why won't you talk to me?" he asked quietly so only I could hear.

"Because you're part of the problem." My voice cracked as I managed to get the words out. He instantly turned to face me, his hand off of mine just as fast.

"What?'

"You heard me," I nearly spat. A tear escaped my eye before I could stop it; a tear which Steve apparently saw.

"Ashley…"

"Steve, just…leave me alone."

"Tell me what I did."

"No."

"Why not?" I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him; but before I could tell him that, Soda and Sandy came back. I quickly wiped away the tear with the back of my hand, scooting a little farther away from the now angry Steve. Soda gave us questioning looks: I turned away and Steve rolled his eyes.

The rest of the game passed much to slowly for me. The walk to Sandy's was even longer. Soda wanted to walk Sandy home, which is something I could understand because he didn't want her walking by herself at night; but there was no way in hell that I was walking home alone with Steve, so I went with. Why Steve had to come too was beyond me. We stood awkwardly near the street as Soda walked Sandy to her door. I watched as they kissed good night – something I wish I could have with the man next to me. It was amazing how much pain he could cause me just by kissing his ex-girlfriend when we weren't even in a relationship. Hell, he didn't even know I liked him, much less loved him. As soon as Sandy was inside, Soda came stalking over to us.

"Alright guys, somebody better tell me what the hell's going on." He clearly was less than pleased with me.

"Hey, don't look at me." Steve said, raising his arms up in a rather irritated manner. "She won't talk to me either. Ever since I found her in that corner, she's been all pissy with me."

"Corner? What corner?" Soda looked at me to respond, but Steve answered for me.

"When I went to go look for her, I found her all curled up in a corner . Looked like she'd been crying, but 'apparently' it's all my fault. His emphasis on the word 'apparently' made me glare daggers at him.

"I didn't fucking say it was your fault! I said you were part of the fucking problem!" I was beyond livid.

"Watch your mouth!" Soda snapped. That shut me up instantly. Soda had never raised his voice to me before. My heart wrenched; have him that mad at me was almost worse than everything that just happened with Steve and Andrew Kale. He sighed before continuing. "Ashley, please, just tell us what happened. It took me a moment to respond.

"You. I'll tell YOU what happened. As soon as we get home" I said, barely above a whispered. I was trying to hold back the tears that I could feel building up. My brother sighed again before turning to Steve.

"Maybe you'd better go." I could tell the words pained him.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, man." Steve nodded to him, and gave me one last look before stalking off down the street. As soon as he turned around, I let the salty tears start to fall. Moments later I was on the ground, silent sobs wracking my body. It was all too much for me to keep buried inside. Soda was by my side instantly, letting me cry into his shoulder as he wrapped in arms around me and whispered into my hair. "Everything's going to be okay, baby. Shhh, I'm here. Everything's okay." But everything wasn't okay. All I could picture was the pained and confused look on Steve's face before he left. He looked so lost; and it was my fault. Everything, it was all my fault. And in that moment, I knew: I had lost any chance of being with the only guy I had ever truly loved.


End file.
